lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
DHARMA Initiative films
Several DHARMA Initiative films have been featured throughout the series. Orientation films The DHARMA Initiative created orientation films for the occupants of the various stations throughout the Island, most of them featuring Pierre Chang under various aliases. Though the films were originally provided to DHARMA personnel on either film reels or Betamax, the films were later transferred to at least one set of DVDs, which was in the possession of Benjamin Linus. It has been confirmed in Access: Granted that every DHARMA station had its own orientation film, though not all of the films were shown. } | color= } | image=The Hydra Orientation film.JPG | image_size=200px | body= See main article: Hydra Orientation film Station: The Hydra Made: Unknown Host: Pierre Chang Found by: Ben Linus Details: Ben showed this film when Hector, a worker in the DHARMA Logistics Warehouse, asked Ben how it was possible that there were polar bears on a tropical island. }} } | color= } | image=ArrowFilm.jpg | image_size=200px | body= See main article: Arrow Orientation film '''Station:' The Arrow Made: 1977 Host: Pierre Chang as "Marvin Candle" Found by: None Details: Intended for inhabitants of the Arrow station. While the actual video was not seen, it was being filmed by Pierre Chang. He explained that the purpose of the Arrow was for the development of defenses against the Hostiles. The filming was interrupted after an incident at The Orchid. It is assumed that the recorded footage was scrapped and re-filmed. }} } | color= } | image=Scenesfromorientationfilm2.jpg | image_size=200px | body= See main article: Swan Orientation film Station: The Swan Made: 1980 Host: Pierre Chang as "Marvin Candle" Found by: Jack and Locke Details: Discovered at the Swan station and later supplemented by material from the the Arrow station. }} } | color= } | image=Pearlorientation2.jpg | image_size=200px | body= See main article: Pearl Orientation video Station: The Pearl Made: 1980 Host: Pierre Chang as "Mark Wickmund" Found by: Eko and Locke Details: Intended for inhabitants of the Pearl station. }} } | color= } | image=OrchidOrientation.JPG | image_size=200px | body= See main article: Orchid Orientation video '''Station:' The Orchid Made: Unknown Host: Pierre Chang as "Edgar Halliwax" Found by: Ben and Locke Details: Intended for inhabitants of the Orchid station. The video described the proper use of the Orchid vault for spatiotemporal teleportation experiments. }} } | color= } | image=Test Film.jpg | image_size=100px | body= See main article: Psychology Orientation test video Station: None Made: 1980 Host: None Found by: None Details: It was revealed as part of The Lost Experience from within the Hanso Foundation website. }} } | color= } | image=Beardy.jpg | image_size=200px | body= See main article: Sri Lanka video Station: None Made: 1970 Host: Alvar Hanso Found by: Rachel Blake Details: It was a video completed on hansoexposed.com, as part of The Lost Experience, containing an orientation film. }} Other films } | color= } | image=Lost-307.jpg‎ | image_size=200px | body= See main article: Room 23 Station: The Hydra Made: Unknown Host: None Found By: Alex, Kate and Sawyer Details: This brainwashing film looked similar to the Psychology orientation video. Karl was forced to watch this film in . }} } | color= } | image=Chang flame.jpg | image_size=200px | body= See main article: Flame computer Station: The Flame Made: Unknown Host: Pierre Chang Found By: Locke Details: It had random access video clips of Pierre Chang. It is not known if one of these clips could have contained an orientation film. }} } | color= } | image=BarracksVideo1.jpg‎ | image_size=200px | body= See main article: Barracks video Station: None (The Barracks) Made: Unknown, but 1973 or prior Host: Pierre Chang Found By: Young Ben and his father Details: It briefed the new members of the DHARMA Initiative about the Barracks area and introduced them to the sonar fence. }} } | color= } | image=Orchid still.jpg | image_size=200px | body= See main article: Orchid Orientation video '''Station:' The Orchid Made: Unknown Host: Pierre Chang as "Edgar Halliwax" Found by: Lost producers Details: Shown at a 2007 Comic Con, these outakes featured Dr. Edgar Halliwax holding a white rabbit with the number 15 painted on it. Halliwax became concerned when something fell from the ceiling and an identical rabbit suddenly appeared on a shelf behind him. }} See also * Hoax DHARMA videos de:Filme der DHARMA Initiative es:Vídeos de la Iniciativa Dharma fr:Films du Projet DHARMA he:שער:סרטי יוזמת דהארמה ru:Видеофильмы Дхармы Orientation Films Orientation Films Orientation Films Orientation Films